kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 1
"Kids Next Door... BATTLE STATIONS!" -- Numbuh 1 Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V and current Earth representative to the Galactic Kids Next Door. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative too seriously. Throughout the show, he speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Nigel had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. Appearance Nigel usually wears a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, which acts as rocket shoes from him when he clicks his heels together. He is seldom seen without his sunglasses and most noticeably of all, he is bald. It’s implied in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. that his baldness was caused by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and something to do with Numbuh 5 before she recruited him. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., he said that he had really cool hair, but it will never grow back again. In Operation: B.U.T.T., it was revealed that Numbuh 1 had a big butt, which is considered funny to the rest of his team. Character .]] Numbuh 1 is described as the sternest, workaholic member in Sector V, as he would rather go on mission than spend his day-off at the beach as seen in ''Operation: B.E.A.C.H. and Operation: B.U.T.T.. He is one of the few operatives in the Kids Next Door that takes missions seriously as seen in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. where he yelled at Numbuh 86 for, "risking my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid key chain?!", when he was sent Rainbow Monkey Island to retrieve a stone tablet with a secret code on it. Alongside Numbuh 5, he is considered the only one with common sense on his team. As the leader, he is quick to action and quite resourceful, but tends to be paranoid to the point of stretching the truth and using his imagination when analyzing a potential adult threat. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was stated many times that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone by Numbuh 362, who thinks he usually put himself before his team. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends, putting his full trust into them. He is also a big believer, as he is one of the few KND operatives who believes in the legendary Numbuh 0, who turned out to be his own father. Although Numbuh 1 is clever, he is also shown to be rather naive in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., as he believes that babies were kidnapped and brought to the hospital to be aged into adults and that babies come from "baby eggs". Family *Father: Monty Uno (KND former member, Numbuh 0) *Mother: Mrs. Uno (KND former member, Numbuh 999) *Grandfather: Grandfather *Uncle: Benedict Uno/Father *Cousins: Numbuh 10 & Delightful Children From Down The Lane/Sector Z (Adoptive) Relationships *Numbuh 1's Relationships Alternative Costumes #3 Pairs of Swim Trunks (No P in the OOL, Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E., Operation: B.E.A.C.H., Operation: B.U.T.T., Operation: P.O.O.L., Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., and Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.) #Super Fun Hap-Happy Land Lion Hat (Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N.) #Pirate Captain (Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.) #Arctic Suit (Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C. & Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.) #Samurai Helmet (Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y.) #Bush (Operation: P.O.I.N.T.) #Naked (Operation: B.U.T.T.) #Fun Variety Hour Suit (Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V.) #Commando Armor (Operation: C.H.A.D.) #Formal Gear (Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.) #Ice Cream Man (Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.) #Cat Strike Force (Operation: C.A.T.S.) #Black Tuxedo (Operation: D.A.T.E.) #2 Pairs of Pajamas (Operation: T.A.P.I.O.C.A., Operation: G.H.O.S.T., Operation: B.R.I.E.F., Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.) #Beret and Scarf (Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E.) #Space Suit (Operation: S.P.A.C.E., Operation: E.N.D., Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.) #GrandMother (Operation: T.R.I.P.) #Elvis Presley (Operation: E.N.D.) #Spank-Happy Vampire (Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) #Seal/Sea Lion (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) #Borg (Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y.) #Cowboy Suit (Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.) #Soccer Ball (Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.) #SuperMarket Assault (Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.) #Climbing Suit (Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T.) #DPRK School Play Costume (Operation: L.O.V.E.) #Leaves (Operation: F.E.R.A.L.) #"I'm Not Numbuh 1" shirt (mentioned in Operation: F.L.U.S.H.) #Patient Clothes (Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I.) #Hair Apron (Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.) #Defenseless Guy (Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T.) #Mailman (Operation: K.N.O.T.) #Billy (The Grim Adventures of the KND) Trivia *His codename is Numbuh 1, because his surname is uno, the Spanish word for one. *He is the only member of Sector V who doesn't have a brother or sister. *He is the only member of Sector V who hasn't been married in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., because of him leaving the Earth. *His most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his leadership, which is bold yet very smooth. *In Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., Numbuh 1 was shown to be a lousy singer. However in Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H., it was shown that he can sing just fine. *In Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y., it is made clear that Numbuh 1 is afraid of bugs. *In Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I., he may have a fear of needles. Gallery Image:J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S..jpg Image:1_5.jpg 333px-Numbuh One.png|Numbuh 1 in FusionFall 1 Category:Characters